


jingle bells

by rxginamills



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, my kids deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Mal and Evie are celebrating Christmas properly for the first time.





	jingle bells

Evie, Mal, Jay and Carlos are celebrating Christmas together.

It's a new feeling for them. All the lights in multiple colors, the scents of candles and different kinds of food, the happiness glowing from everyone...they didn't get to experience that back at the Isle. They didn't celebrate Christmas at the Isle of the Lost.

Mal remembers being six years old and watching the fireworks of Auradon on New Year's Eve from the balcony of her home and wishing that someday she can see them closer, experience what it feels like to send one to the sky. Mal remembers watching the houses of Auradon slowly lit up with Christmas lights as November turned to December. Mal remembers having her first and so far her only kiss under the mistletoe with Evie when she was thirteen and they were hiding from their mothers.

She's at Auradon now and she can hear her girlfriend's excited voice in the living room, gushing about the presents being placed neatly under their Christmas tree. Carlos is preparing food in the kitchen and Jay is putting last minute decorations on the tree by Evie's order. Mal chuckles. She loves those weirdos and she's so happy that she gets to spend her first proper Christmas with them at her and Evie's flat. The school had provided them with money when they had said they wanted to live on their own.

"Mal? Are you okay? You seem distant."

Mal jumps just slightly as she feels Evie's hand on her back. She turns around and looks up into Evie's eyes.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about all our previous Christmas Eves and how lucky I am to be celebrating it this year with the love of my life," she says softly. Evie smiles and pecks Mal's lips.

"We didn't get to kiss like this back at the Isle. Do you even know how bad it hurt to not kiss you under any mistletoe on Christmas?" Mal asks, her eyes travelling between Evie's lips and eyes.

"You don't have to experience that ever again," Evie pushes a few of Mal's purple locks behind her ear, "We can kiss whenever we want, wherever we want."

Evie and Mal kiss again. Evie pushes Mal against the windowsill with a gentle thump, making the purple-haired girl squeal in surprise. Evie laughs against Mal's lips and moves her hands on either side of her on the windowsill, lightly pinning Mal under her body.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Jay's voice interrupts them and they seperate, "In case you didn't know, my boyfriend made us dinner and it's just about ready. Stop making out or you'll miss out on everything!"

Mal rolls her eyes and grabs Evie's hand. They go to the kitchen together. Carlos is there with his red apron and black oven mitts that are just a bit too big for his hands. His cheeks are flushed and he's smiling widely, looking proud about what he's done. Jay has never been more in love as he is now.

"Carlos, you made all this?" Evie asks with her eyes wide as she looks at the table filled with every kind of Christmas food you can imagine. Carlos nods proudly and Jay kisses his head. He loves being taller than his boyfriend.

"We never got this much food on Christmas back at the Isle so I figured we've earned this," Carlos says. Evie rushes to him and kisses his cheek many times.

"Oh, Carlos! This is beautiful, thank you, we truly appreciate it," Evie has tears in her eyes as she hugs Carlos. She suddenly feels his hands tighten around her back. He's shaking and starting to cry.

"Wha...baby? What's wrong?" Jay asks worriedly.

"Nothing's _wrong_ ," Carlos says as his head is still partly hidden in Evie's chest, "I'm just emotional. This is all so much and so great and I can't believe that we have _this_ instead of being stuck on the Isle eating cold meat from the day before and some old bread and I can't _believe_ how lucky we are — "

Carlos has to stop speaking so he doesn't start sobbing. Evie rubs his back. She, Mal and Jay know exactly what he means. Their childhood was not as glamorous as their current life in Auradon.

"Ben..." Jay breathes sadly, "He saved our asses."

"We owe everything to him," Mal says quietly. Evie moves Carlos into Jay's arms and goes to her girlfriend.

"Hungry?" she then asks Mal, who gives her a smile in return.

"Very."

In silence they settle around the table and enjoy the Christmas dinner. Carlos' burst of emotion has left them lost for words. Halfway through Jay initiates a conversation and by the end of their meal they're laughing happily — just like they used to. They're the happiest when they're all together.

"Ooh, now it's time to open presents!" Evie squeals excitedly, "Come on guys!"

She pulls Mal, Carlos and Jay into the living room. Their Christmas tree is lit up with lights and all kinds of decorations with a star standing on top. It makes Mal's heart feel warm and fuzzy; this is the first proper Christmas tree she has.

"I want to go first!" Carlos raises his hand high up and smiles widely. Jay looks at him with the most incredible amount of love; this boy can soften him in seconds.

"Jay, this is for you," Carlos hands Jay a present wrapped in blue giftwrap. It's a fairly small box, but Jay's heart is beating in anticipation. He tears through the paper and lifts the lid to find a dark blue shirt folded neatly with a card on top.

"Read the card first. Out loud," Carlos says. Jay picks up the card and starts to read:

"' _To Jay: the love of my life and my amazing boyfriend. This is something that I'm bringing to you from my heart. I hope you love it as much as I do. You're my world. Merry Chrismas, Carlos_ '"

"Carlos..." Jay breathes in awe as he puts the card down and lifts the shirt up to look at it.

"It's a new Tourney shirt, especially designed for you. I had to do a bit of work after school so I could pay for it but I hope you like it. No one else has a shirt like this." Carlos explains with pride. Jay puts the shirt down and leans forward to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"It's amazing, thank you. I love you," Jay says to his boyfriend, "My turn now."

Jay hands Carlos an envelope. For a second Carlos looks disappointed. Jay simply smirks.

"An _envelope_ ," Carlos says slowly.

"Open it, stupid," Mal laughs and nudges his arm. Evie leans her head on her shoulder. Carlos opens the envelope and takes two pieces of paper in his hand.

"Plane tickets," Carlos's mouth hangs open.

"Remember that international school project thing you wanted to take part in? Well there you go. I signed us up. I'm travelling the world with you, baby," Jay grins. Carlos throws himself into Jay's arms and kisses him. Mal and Evie cheer for their friends.

"This is the best gift ever, thank you so much," Carlos puts the plane tickets back in the envelope and turns to Mal and Evie. They still have tons of presents to open, but it's the girls' turn now.

"Open mine first!" Evie yells out. Mal raises a brow and takes the box Evie is holding out for her. She opens it and finds a small book with black leather as the cover.

"What is this?" Mal asks. Her eyes are sparkling. She _may_ know but she doesn't dare to take a guess.

"Well open a page and find out!" Evie claps her hands together. She looks at the girl of her dreams with so much love as she flips the book open. Mal's eyes widen.

"No way...you got me a new spellbook?! This is so cool! How did you even get this, it's super rare!" Mal exclaims and shuts the book.

"Fairy Godmother helped me out," Evie smirks. Mal gives her a long kiss.

"I love you Evie. So much." she whispers. Evie places a kiss on Mal's nose.

"I love you too baby." she says. They seperate and Mal hands Evie her present. It's a tiny tiny box that doesn't even have wrapping on it. Evie recognizes the shape and her hands start to tremble.

"Mal..." she starts, her voice shaking. Mal chuckles.

"It's not what you think. Take a look," she says. Evie opens the box and sees two beautiful golden rings with a small, white jewel in the middle. Evie feels tears in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, they're so beautiful," she whispers.

"They're _promise rings_. I...Evie, I want to take the next step with you. Now, more than ever, it's clear to me that you are the girl I'm destined to be with. It might sound cheesy and silly but it's true. I love you more than anything and I don't want to imagine anything happening to you because you're all I have...I'm going to marry you someday and these promise rings are a vow to you that I will do that. Someday you will be my wife." Mal explains. She takes one of the rings and slides it in the speechless Evie's finger. Then she puts one on her own.

"I - I don't know what to say. I love you. I love you I love you I love you, this is the greatest Christmas ever," Evie kisses Mal passionately. It takes them a few seconds to seperate.

"I will never take this ring off," Evie whispers as she leans her forehead against Mal's, who smiles.

"Neither will I. Merry Christmas baby,"

"Merry Christmas Mal."


End file.
